


Meet The Fandom

by geemrmiranda



Series: Keeping Up With The Paladins [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Boners, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Fanart, Fanfiction, Flower Crowns, Gen, Mommy Issues, Parody, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone, and shipping, haggar is thirsty, is keith gay or european, sexualising shiro, team voltron discovers tumblr, team voltron is disturbed, team voltron meets the fandom, this is basically the voltron fandom and you know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geemrmiranda/pseuds/geemrmiranda
Summary: After the success of Keeping Up With The Paladins, the team discovers that they now have a massive and massively messed up online fandom on a site called Tumblrrr.





	Meet The Fandom

The paladins of Voltron were all gathered in the lounge room of the castle. They had just finished a brutal group training session and were all pretty exhausted. Lance and Keith were arguing about something in a corner, Pidge was typing on her laptop, Shiro was standing around looking pretty, and Hunk was just showing of his new milkshake recipe to Matt. Suddenly, Coran entered.  
“I have good news everyone”, he said jovially, “I found a new medium to promote us in, but when I went to enter our information it seemed as if we were already being discussed.”  
“Well that wouldn’t surprise me”, said Lance, “I am pretty great after all, who wouldn’t talk about me.”  
“Wait what medium?”, asked Pidge, after facepalming at Lance’s words.  
“It’s this site of posts”, said Coran, “filled with fanart and fanwritings.”  
“What?”, said Pidge, looking horrified. Her brother meanwhile looked as if it was his birthday and Christmas simultaneously. “Pidge has Alien fanfiction?”, he asked excitedly.  
“More importantly, I have Alien fanfiction?”, asked Lance  
“What’s fanfiction?”, asked Hunk, the innocent soul amongst them.  
Matt rolled his eyes at him. "You've never heard about fanfiction?" Hunk shook his head. "So basically it's like when people write stories about characters from books or TV shows."  
"So like people who watched Keeping Up With the Paladins now write fictional stories with us as characters?" Hunk seemed slightly weirded out by that thought.  
"Yup", Matt confirmed. "And you don't even know the worst part yet. Shipping."  
"What's shipping?", Shiro asked, joining the conversation.  
"Wow y'all really are noobs", Matt laughed. "Okay so shipping is when people like the thought of two characters being in a relationship with each other. So for example people might think Lance and Allura look cute together, so they start to ship them as a couple and give them a shipping name."  
Allura's face had turned red at that last part. "Shipping name?"  
"Coran, let me see that site you were talking about", Matt said and Coran handed him a handheld device similar to a phone. "Ahh, I see. Tumblrrr."  
"What's a tumblrrr?" Keith had reached the stage of confusion where he felt compelled to join the conversation as well.  
"It's fandom hell. This is where people share fanart and fanfiction and some of this stuff is really messed up like you don't even know. This place is dark and full of terrors. Well, let me see here..."  
Matt scrolled through tumblrrr for a while. "Aha! So it seems like the two most popular ships in our fandom are Klance and Sheith."  
"Klance?", asked Lance.  
"Sheith?", asked Keith.  
"Yup. Those are shipping names. Klance stands for Keith and Lance and Sheith stands for Shiro and Keith."  
"WHAT!?!", Keith yelled.  
"Allurance also has a fairly big following. That's Allura and Lance."  
"Wait wait wait", Pidge laughed. "Let's go back to the part where people ship Keith and Lance."  
"No, let's not!" Lance was mortified. "Why would people even... we don't even like each other!"  
"Maybe that's the point, I don't know. Anyways, they seem to be at war with Sheith shippers." Matt's eyes were now glued to the phone.  
"So... people ship me and Keith?" Shiro awkwardly tucked at his hair floof, his face blushed.  
"Yeah and there's some real kinky stuff. A lot of daddy kink fics with you two."  
"DADDY KINK?", Keith exclaimed, mortified.  
"Yeah like where you call Shiro daddy."  
"I'm leaving." Keith, his face red as a ripe tomato, stormed out the room. There was silence for a moment.  
"Sooo...", Lance said with a smirk. "Tell me more about Allurance."  
“Lance”, scolded Shiro. Lance just grinned proudly.  
“Allurance is somewhat popular”, said Matt, “but most of the content is fanart.”  
“Let me see that”, said Allura, taking the phone from Matt. “Huh. These are actually quite flattering.”  
“What’s flattering?”, asked Shiro flabbergasted.  
“Most Allurance is quite innocent drawings of them two decorated with flowers”, explained Matt. Smirking, he added: “Nothing like you and Keith.”  
Shiro groaned. “Please never bring that up again, the knowledge that people ship that is painful enough.”  
“So what do they ship me with?”, asked Hunk, now curious.  
“Well”, said Allura, “most of it is either with Lance or-“ She was interrupted by Hunk and Lance who had started to laugh.  
“Give me that”, said Pidge, stealing Matt’s phone from Allura. “I wanna see.”  
“Oh wow”, Pidge started laughing. “They have an Alien version of YouTube too, and you’ll never guess what I found.”  
"What? What is it?" Shiro was curious, but also slightly terrified of the answer.  
"Don't worry, it's harmless", Pidge laughed. "Someone took the scenes where Hunk cooks and edited them together with scenes from Gordon Ramsay's cooking shows. Look."  
Shiro took the phone. The video showed the scene of Hunk preparing galactic worm soup and then cut to a scene of a very angry looking Gordon Ramsay yelling "IT'S FUCKING RAW YOU DONKEY!!!"  
Hunk was laughing tears. "I love this!", he cried, grabbing the phone from Shiro. "I ship myself with Gordon Ramsay!"  
Shiro let himself drop down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. "This is so messed up. I don't understand what's happening. Why is this my life."  
Pidge just laughed and said: "Just wait till you see the edits they made of that cover shoot you did for Playboy."  
Keith stormed in again. “Okay”, he said, “there’s got to be mortifying stuff on the rest of you guys too. It can’t just be me.”  
“Well it’s mostly you”, said Matt, grinning like crazy. “Apparently fans are torn between making you a kinky demon in bed or a sad cinnamon bun that needs to be protected. Like there’s a lot of posts on your daddy issues, your mommy issues, your abandonment issues, your-“  
“We get it”, snapped Keith, “and I don’t have daddy issues.”  
“How is it that Keith is so popular anyway?”, asked Lance, “all he did was storm off in a huff.”  
“Yeah”, said Keith, for once actually agreeing with Lance (shocking everyone), “Why doesn’t Lance have a so called daddy kink?”  
“He does in this one”, said Pidge, who had been looking through the posts, “but you’re his sugar daddy.”  
“Why”, Keith and Lance said together.  
“I kinda like the AMV’s”, said Hunk, who had taken the tablet from Pidge. “This one is called ‘Is Keith Gay or European’.”  
“Let me watch that”, said Lance.  
“Don’t you dare”, said Keith.  
“At least they got your sexuality right”, said Pidge.  
"Alright, enough of this everyone!" Shiro got back up and tried to calm everyone down. "All of this is... weird. But it's all just fantasy that fans come up with to vicariously live out their kinks through us. We don't have to let that affect us, okay?"  
"So the fact that people ship you as Keith's daddy doesn't affect you? Cause I'm preeetty sure you have a boner right now", Matt smirked.  
"Wait what I DO NOT!" His face turned red and he quickly sat back down, covering himself with a pillow. "That's just my pants sticking out weird. I didn't iron them."  
"Riiiiiight."  
"I agree with Shiro, enough of this!", Allura added. "This is too distracting. Pidge, isn't there anything you can do about this tumblrrr? Get rid of it?"  
"Why would I wanna get rid of it? It's beautiful."  
"It's evil", muttered Keith. "Pure evil."  
"Well, maybe slightly disturbing", Lance agreed. "But as long as all these artists keep drawing me in such a flattering way, I'm kinda okay with it."  
"And I like how they call me a precious little snowflake that needs to be protected at all costs", Hunk shrugged. "Like, none of you ever say that to me."  
"Okay how about we take a vote?", Matt offered. "If the majority is okay with this, the fandom lives on. If not, Pidge and I are gonna hack the shit out of tumblrrr."  
"Good idea, Matt", Allura said. "I vote delete. This is a huge distraction and also makes us look ridiculous to our enemies."  
"I agree. Just make it all go away", Shiro mumbled, having curled up into a ball on the couch.  
"Well it's a yes from me!", said Lance. "I love all my fans and their work! Especially this account called drawinglanceshirtless..."  
"LANCE!", Shiro cried.  
"Sorry not sorry."  
"It's a yes from me too", Hunk said. "They love me!"  
"I vote no", Keith muttered, arms crossed in front of him. "I really don't appreciate how all these strangers write about my feelings like they know me."  
"Aww but I think that's sweet!", Lance exclaimed. "They recognize how under that tough shell of yours you're just a soft little boy with daddy issues."  
"I DO NOT HAVE DADDY ISSUES!"  
"Lance, you better run", laughed Matt.  
"Yup. Lemme know how the vote turns out, I'm gonna try to survive until then." And with that he sprinted off, Keith chasing behind him crying out threats.  
"Well, that's three nos and two yeses", Allura counted, once the yelling had quieted. "Pidge?"  
"Definite yes from me. And I think I can say the same for Matt."  
"HELL YES! I love our fandom!"  
"That's 4:3 for tumblrrr", Pidge smirked.  
Shiro rolled his eyes. "Coran? You're responsible for all this in the first place. You haven't said much."  
"Oh yeah sorry i was busy creating our very own official verified Team Voltron tumblrrr account! Let me just repost this gif of Shiro in the shower..."  
"CORAN DON'T YOU DARE!"  
Pidge laughed. "I think that's a yes from Coran. Tumblrrr wins!"  
"I want to die", said Shiro.  
"I mean, there's some fanfics where you do..."  
"Wow thanks Matt."  
"Anytime, Shiro. You know, stragely there's also a lot of fanfics and theories about you not being the real Shiro but actually a clone..."  
"WAIT WHAT I'M NOT A CLONE I'M TOTALLY THE REAL SHIRO NOTHING WEIRD HAPPENED TO ME WHILE I WAS GONE WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT." Shiro had gone completely pale. There was a long awkward silence as Shiro slowly got up and left the room.  
"Ummm, is it just me or was that really weird and suspicious?", Pidge wondered.  
"Yup, he's definitely a clone", Matt said. "I knew it! Not even Shiro could have abs like that."  
"Wait why were you looking at his abs."  
"Omg Pidge, it's Shiro. Who doesn't look at his abs?"  
Pidge shrugged. "Fair enough. Okay but seriously now we should really go check if Lance is still alive and then investigate this clone business."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle:  
"I don't have daddy issues! YOU have daddy issues!", Keith yelled, chasing Lance with his Marmora blade.

Meanwhile, in Shiro's quarters:  
"Shitshitshit they found out my secret I FUCKING TOLD THE GALRA THEY SHOULDN'T MAKE MY ABS THAT BIG BUT HAGGAR IS SO THIRSTY!"

Meanwhile, on Zarkon's ship:  
"Hey hey Haggar you really gotta check out this tumblrrr thing, look at all these cute flower crown edits people made of us."  
"Zarkon, you hate flowers."  
"IT'S FUCKING CUTE OKAY."


End file.
